<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mitama's Suspicious Potion . by Moonrunes03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650858">Mitama's Suspicious Potion .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03'>Moonrunes03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Best Friends, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Loli-ka Record by Ifpark,</p><p>Momoko accidentally leave Mitama's suspicious potion on Rena's room which Rena Promptly drink. It causes her to shrink to a child fun size. Thanksfully Kaede is there to make her grow to normal size. </p><p>How? with sex of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akino Kaede/Minami Rena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mitama's Suspicious Potion .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I typeset Loli-Ka record, I start to have an idea to expand Kaede's and Rena's part. It is fun to read and fun to write. So here we go. I hope you like it :)</p><p>Special thanks to UCCMaster for giving a suggestion. I tried my best to follow his suggestion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Momoko arrived, Kaede was sitting in Rena's room doing homework. It was not common for the three friends to meet. They were a team after all and when Momoko not busy with Mitama; they visited each other’s house. Today, it was Rena's turn to be a host.  </p><p>“Hey, Kaede, where is Rena?” Momoko asked Kaede, putting down her bag.</p><p>Kaede put down her pen and looked up, "Hello, Momoko-chan~! Rena is picking a drink. She probably trying to decide which tea she wants to serve," Kaede replied.</p><p>That's when Kaede noticed an unusually shaped bottle in Momoko’s bag. Kaede got curious because Momoko never brought drinks over in the past.</p><p>“What is that, Momoko-chan?” Kaede asked, gesturing to the bottle...</p><p>"Oh, this?" Momoko picked up the bottle, putting it on the table, "The Coordinator made this energy drink and wanted me to test it out. But, I'm really not sure if that's a good idea, even if it's for her."</p><p>"The Coordinator doesn't have a great reputation for her sense of taste." Kaede giggled softly, "But if she entrusted it to you, it's got to be safe, right?"</p><p>Momoko chuckled, "Well, I'm not too worried about whether it's safe to drink, more like, whether I'm going to lose my tastebuds drinking this."</p><p>At that moment, a SayuSayu ringtone interrupted the pair. Momoko pulled the phone out, took one look at the screen, and looked up at Kaede.</p><p>"Sorry I got to take this."<br/>
"Don't mind me." Kaede rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Thanks!" Momoko winked before dashing out, "Hello Momoko here!"</p><p>The blonde had left the room, Kaede returned her attention to her homework. But her eyes quickly were drawn to the mysterious concoction the Coordinator had made. Kaede grimaced as she recalled the time Momoko had been forced to eat a black colored cheesecake by the Coordinator. Well... Momoko did it eat it, despite how awful it must have tasted. Come to think of it, would Rena eat her food, even if it tasted weird?</p><p>Kaede's train of thought was brought to a halt when Momoko dashed back in, a worried look on her face.</p><p>"So, some trouble happening at the Coordinator’s place and she asked me to help," Momoko explained, grabbing her bag quickly.</p><p>Bottle and homework forgotten, Kaede raised her brow in concern, "Do you need help? I can tell Rena."</p><p>"Nah, don't worry about it. The coordinator probably just burned her cooking again. Just let Rena know I'm sorry and I'll make it up some other time!" Momoko called as she dashed out of the room. "Cya!"</p><p>A few minutes after Momoko leave, Rena arrived with a tray and three glasses, and a cartoon of tea. She looked around the room and sighed.</p><p>“I meet Momoko on the genkan and she said she can’t take part today,” Rena put the tray down, “What happened?”</p><p>“Coordinator, I heard,” Kaede answered.</p><p>“Ah, Coordinator is it,” Rena sighed, knowing what the white-haired girl usually up to. It happened so many times that Rena isn’t surprised anymore.<br/>
But soon Rena’s attention was grabbed by a weirdly shaped bottle. “What is this?”</p><p>“Ah, Momoko-chan brought it here. I think she said something about Mitama-san’s experiment...” but she stopped her explanation, “AAAAH! Rena-chan!”</p><p>Rena has opened the suspicious bottle and drink them.</p><p>“It tastes weird,” Rena commented, “This is Coordinator’s creation, isn’t it.”</p><p>“Rena-chan, you shouldn’t drink someone’s stuff, you know,” Kaede scolded.</p><p>“I know! Rena is just curious, okay?” Rena half-shouted.</p><p>But then both girls noticed something weird happening. Slowly, Rena’s clothes got smaller. No, maybe it is more accurate to say that her body gets smaller. When the process stopped, Rena looked about seven with a shock plastered on her face.</p><p>“What… What is this!” Rena shouted in surprise, “Rena got smaller!”</p><p>Kaede picked up the bottle and then noticed the text on its label.</p><p>“This is energy drink can boost magical girl’s magic temporarily. But sometimes there is a side effect occurring.” She read, “The drinker will get younger. To return to normal, the drinker needs to reach her climax and cum.  Please only drink this energy drink in the presence of someone you trusted.”</p><p>“Well, this is not a problem,” Rena claimed proudly, “Rena can just transform into Adult Rena with Rena’s magic!”</p><p>“That waste of magic, Rena-chan,” Kaede suddenly smiled, a smile that terrifies even Rena.</p><p>Kaede then crawled into Rena, seeing her closer and closer, “Rena-chan is so cute,” then Kaede’s hand undressed Rena. The blue-haired girl squirmed around. She was trying to escape, but somehow Kaede manages to overpower him.</p><p>Soon Rena’s uniform top was on the floor, Kaede smile brightly as she looked at the loose bra on Rena’s chest.</p><p>“Wow, Rena-chan is not bursting anymore!” Kaede said as she lovingly kissed Rena’s breast.</p><p>“Idiot Kaede!” Rena said, offended. But the blue-haired girl looked away and added, “Let’s just finish this already.”</p><p>“Yeees~” Kaede answered. Without hesitation, Kaede kissed her boob lovingly. Her hand slipping under Rena’s hand as she undid her bra which is now too big for her.</p><p>Rena suddenly gasped as Kaede wrapped her lips around Rena’s nipple, gently licking and sucking the pink nub. Kaede’s hand is not idle either as she groped her now-small breast and toying with her other nipples. Soon, Kaede swapped to Rena’s other nipple, teasing her breast with a lick and circling her tongue on the peak of Rena’s breast.<br/>
Kaede went back and forth, teasing and toying with Rena’s breast, reducing the blue-haired girl into a squirming mess. Then Kaede moved lower, giving Rena’s breast last kiss before trailing down to Rena’s stomach. Rena squirming as Kaede pulled Rena’s skirt down, revealing her panties. Without hesitation, Kaede planted a kiss on Rena’s pelvis, teasing the blue-haired girl slowly, trailing more kisses over her crotch and thighs. Rena didn’t realize that as she enjoyed Kaede’s teasing tongue, her leg spread apart.</p><p>“Idiot Kaede! Stop teasing Rena!” Rena protested.</p><p>“Well, then~!” Kaede cheerfully replied and hooking her fingers into Rena’s panties, pulling them off.</p><p>Rena blushed heavily, but Kaede without hesitation leaned in and pressed her soft lips into Rena’s pussy. The now-younger girl moaned as Kaede slipped her tongue out, licking around Rena’s fold. Kaede only played with the outside of Rena’s pussy at first, but soon the licking gets deeper. Rena enjoyed it when her entire body shuddered as Kaede reached on to Rena’s inner walls. Kaede can hear the gasp and spasm from Rena’s mouth, but that makes Kaede more eager to lick her best friend’s pussy.</p><p>The moaning Minami Rena is cute.</p><p>“How are you so good at this?” Rena asked, suspicious.</p><p>But instead of answering, Kaede wrapped her lips around her clit, gently sucking on the hypersensitive part of Rena’s body. Rena moaned and her legs wrapped around Kaede’s head. Kaede pushed two fingers into Rena’s pussy, gently fingering her and make the blue-haired girl mewl lustfully.<br/>
Rena wondered why this feels better than when she masturbates on her own, but her mind was soon taken over with pleasure as Kaede adding a third finger in and continued to finger the smaller girl. But Kaede’s lips are done with Rena’s pussy. As Kaede’s fingers played with Rena’s fold, Kaede crawled back up and kissing Rena’s lips.</p><p>Rena didn’t realize it, but she reciprocates the kiss.</p><p>“hah... Kaede... Rena going to…” between kiss, Rena mouthed a word.</p><p>“Rena-chan almost cum!” Kaede said in a cheerful tone. The red-head then adding her thumb into the mix and rubbing Rena’s clit, eliciting a gasp from the blue-haired girl, “Don’t resist it, okay~”</p><p>“I know!” Rena replied, but deep inside, Rena wants to make this pleasure longer. To resists, least her pride wounded by Kaede’s skillful hand. But when Kaede suck on Rena’s neck, giving the smaller girl additional pleasure, Rena just gave up and stop resisting.</p><p>With a sharp moan, Rena’s climaxed. Her back aching as hot pleasure rushed through her. Kaede continued fingering her best friend, slowing down with Rena’s orgasm before gradually drawing to stop. Kaede makes a bright smile, proud that she can make Rena orgasmed. Slowly, Rena’s body back to her original size, including her breasts. As the blue-haired girl panted, she looked at Kaede with a resentful stare.</p><p>“Why are you staring at me like that, Rena-chan?” Kaede asked.</p><p>“It's not fair,” Rena answered, “Ah, mou! You are really not fair, Kaede!” Rena suddenly woke up, “Now! It’s your turn!”</p><p>“But I didn’t drink that energy drink!” Kaede replied.</p><p>But Rena has another idea. She drinks the suspicious energy drink created by Mitama. But of gulping them down, Rena approached the red-haired girl and then kissed her, forcefully inserting the suspicious liquid into Kaede’s mouth.</p><p>Kaede squirming, trying to run, but when finally she escaped from Rena’s grasp, it was already too late. Kaede’s body now also shrunk. Rena makes a smug smile and proclaimed.</p><p>“Now you also drank that suspicious drink!” Rena proclaimed.</p><p>“Fuyuuuu~!!” Kaede stood and tried to run out of the room, but her skirt and panties slipped down and snagged her feet. The redhead falls on the floor and to her surprise, Rena already on her quickly.</p><p>Rena pinned down Kaede, and then the blue-haired girl kissed Kaede’s lips. Kaede finally just gave up and welcomed the kiss. Being this close, Kaede’s hand fondled Rena’s rear. Their breasts were squishing against each other. Rena was in control, but Kaede has no intention to just stay silent either.</p><p>“Rena-chan, you scare me…” Kaede whispered, feigned a scared tone.</p><p>“Eh, ah…” Rena was surprised. She stopped but at that point of weakness, Kaede raises and then attacked the bigger girl back.</p><p>“Oryaa!” Kaede shouted, and soon the red-haired girl sat on Rena’s lap.</p><p>“Wa.. what…” Rena can’t utter more words when suddenly Kaede crashed her lips to Rena again. Rena can’t help but moaned when Kaede played with her breasts again, now in their normal size. But after Rena gets past her surprise, her hand wanders on Kaede's small butt.</p><p>“Funyaa~~!” Kaede yelped weird noise, but Rena has no intention to stop.</p><p>Rena raises and carries the smaller Kaede with her and putting her on the bed. Before Kaede move away, Rena caught Kaede’s legs and then buried her head between the smaller girl. Kaede moaned, ticklish pleasure flooding her as Rena’s tongue played with Kaede’s wet pussy. She was bold, slipping inside Kaede’s pussy and swirling around her insides.</p><p>Kaede groaned, releasing a slow breath as she laid her hands on Rena’s hair, pushing it deeper between her thighs. In response, Rena slipped her tongue out and smooching her best friend’s folds before shoving her tongue back inside.</p><p>“Now, let see how you react getting a taste of what you did to me,” Rena declared and suddenly Kaede moaned hard. Rena has replaced her tongue with three fingers, eagerly plunging them into Kaede’s pussy.</p><p>“Ah... Ah…” Kaede moaned.</p><p>At Kaede’s moan, Rena spread Kaede’s legs apart and kissed her clit. Her hips shuddered. Kaede’s realized that she can’t resist Rena’s attack. Rena soon added her thumb into the mix, teasing her clit while licked them once a while, pushing the smaller girl over the edge.</p><p>“Rena-chan… Ahn… Rena-chan!” as she called Rena’s name, Kaede finally climaxed. Rena welcomed the sweet honey that comes out of Kaede’s pussy and licking them.<br/>
Rena then stood proudly as Kaede’s body grow to her original size. Still naked, Rena proclaimed with pride, “I am not losing to you okay.”</p><p>“Yo..you are amazing, Rena-chan,” Kaede praised.</p><p>“Kaede, Rena, that drink is not to an aphrodisiac, you know,” suddenly a voice appeared.</p><p>Looking toward the door, they find Momoko stood with an awkward smile on her face.</p><p>“Wow, I know my timing is bad. But this is new,” she entered the room and picked up the bottle, “Well, I am glad I am not drinking this. Although What should I tell to Mitama?”</p><p>“Momo…” Rena was too surprised to talk, her face red due to embarrassment.</p><p>“Momoko-chan!” Kaede meanwhile beamed out, “Since when are you in the door?”</p><p>Momoko smirked and then pulled out the cellphone, showing a video of her two friends doing the deed. Rena and Kaede then looked at each other.</p><p>“Momoko-chan, you shouldn’t record your friend having a good time, you know,” Kaede stood.</p><p>“What… what are you two doing?” Momoko stepped back as Kaede and Rena approach her.</p><p>As in coordination. The two girls attacked Momoko. Rena Seized the suspicious bottle in Momoko’s hand. While Kaede pushes the older girl and makes her fall on her butt. Before realizing what happened, Rena suddenly kissed the blonde.</p><p>It was when Momoko feel a liquid entered her throat she realized maybe she teased her teammate too far this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>